1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire-fighting equipment. More specifically, the present invention is a vehicle equipped to fight fires in remote areas or areas not accessible by paved roads.
2. Discussion of Background
Not all fires that threaten life and property occur in urban areas where roads lead to a convenient spot for deploying fire-fighting equlipment and tapping into a municipal water supply. Fires often occur in remote, rugged areas where water for dousing the fire might be in short supply. To make matters worse, because many of these areas are covered with vegetation and trees, there will be no shortage of fuel for the fire. Consequently, some of the most destructive fires--forest fires and brush fires--occur or begin in remote areas.
These fires are fought in a variety of ways, usually by attempting to remove fuel from the fire's path with earth-moving equipment or by dousing the fire with water or fire retardant carried by transport planes or helicopters. Establishing a fire break takes time; sometimes the fire must be extinguished or at least controlled until a fire break can be established. Under these circumstances, fires are fought by individuals on foot carrying tanks of water on their backs. Water, of course, cools the fuel below its ignition temperature. By adding a foaming agent to the water, the resulting foam suffocates the fire and makes better use of the water. However, it may require a large number of tanks and many trips on foot over rugged ground to secure control over a fire.
There remains a need for a more effective way to control fires in remote areas.
In addition, many public safety departments, including fire and police departments, conduct search and rescue operations in areas that are not conducive to automotive traffic. In such instances, it may not be possible to transport equipment or rescue personnel to specific locations because of the terrain. In the past, the equipment had to be carried by the individual search and rescue personnel and then any injured person carried out by them. Consequently, there is a need for a more effective way to transport equipment and personnel over areas having difficult terrain and for transporting injured persons. In addition, there is need for a single device or apparatus that can solve all of the above problems.